fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Cottonmouth255}} The Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku is a Deviant of Yian Kut-Ku. Glassmaster originated as a Yian Kut-Ku that ended up lost in the desert, and was forced to develop new survival tactics and stronger fire to survive. Physiology Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku is superficially almost identical to the standard Yian Kut-Ku. Instead of having a primarily pink coloration, its body is composed of a light brown color, while its neck, legs, and head are more of a sandy beige. Its feet, wing claws, wing tips, and the tip of its tail are all almost completely faded, almost yellowish-white. Its ears are noticeably paler, and are ragged and torn at the edges. Light blue glass fragments line the edges of its lower mandible, giving its beak a sharper edge. When Glassmaster combines its fire with the dust it kicks up, it will completely incase its lower mandible in glass, making it longer and sharper like a Yian Garuga's bill. Ecological Information In-Game Information Placement in Food Chain Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku fills a similar niche in desert environments as the normal Yian Kut-Ku does in forest and grassland environments. This Deviant is an insectivore that spends its time digging for Konchu and other arthropods, and will also feed on native plant life when it finds them. It must be wary of provoking monsters such as Diablos and Gasurabazura, though - despite its increased power, it is still rather small and frail compared to the more adapted desert-dwellers. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku avoids other monsters where possible, usually fleeing from potential confrontations against monsters even well below its power level. It is not hostile, except towards small-to-medium-sized neopterons, and prefers to keep to itself. If it's cornered, though, it is more than able to defend itself and dominates non-apex monsters in combat. Its preferred tactic is to blind or overwhelm opponents with the heat and light from its fire, or to protect itself with a smokescreen before fleeing. Turf Wars *'Vs. Desert Seltas': Desert Seltas shrieks and displays its pincers threateningly while Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku reacts with seemingly as much aggression. They both charge toward one another, but Desert Seltas darts to the side and tries to attack Glassmaster from above. Before it can strike Glassmaster's back, though, the Deviant turns around with a short blast of blue fire, making Desert Seltas drop out of the air - Glassmaster then jumps on top and bites down on its horn. After a few seconds of struggling, Glassmaster hurls Desert Seltas away, which flees after recovering. **''Major damage to Desert Seltas, and Desert Seltas' horn is broken.'' *'Vs. Cephadrome': *'Vs. Qurupeco': *'Vs. Jyuratodus': *'Vs. Barroth': *'Vs. Monoblos/White Monoblos': The Turf War starts similarly to Rathian vs Diablos. **''Small damage to Monoblos/White Monoblos, great damage to Glassmaster.'' *'Vs. Diablos/Black Diablos': Identical to its Turf War with Monoblos/White Monoblos. **''Small damage to Diablos/Black Diablos, great damage to Glassmaster.'' *'Vs. Desert Seltas Queen': *'Vs. Zinogre': The Turf War is the same as the one between Zinogre and Yian Garuga. **''Moderate damage to Zinogre, great damage to Glassmaster.'' *'Vs. Gasurabazura': The Turf War is the same as the one between Rathalos and Brachydios. **''Moderate damage to Gasurabazura, great damage to Glassmaster.'' *'Vs. Deviljho/Savage Deviljho': *'Vs. Deadeye Yian Garuga': *'Vs. Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku': Tracks Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku leaves behind Yian Kut-Ku Footprints and Yian Kut-Ku Scratch Marks. More infrequently, it produces Glass Fragments and Deep Scratch Marks, which are worth more points. Special Locale Interactions *Glassmaster will occasionally stop and eat from cactus patches, fallen nuts, *Its fireball attacks, when not enraged, will produce flaming spots that burn for several seconds. These cause Fireblight. **When enraged, its fireball attacks will instead create patches of glass (see "Attacks" section). Special Behaviors *Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku is immune to Sonic Bombs, as its frayed ears make it less sensitive to sound. *Similarly to Zamtrios, its glass armor can be broken, but also reformed at will. Alternative States *'Enraged' **Huffs small bursts of blue fire when enraged. **Performs a short animation where it sends dirt into the air and then releases blue flames from its beak, completely covering its lower mandible with glass that repels everything below White sharpness. ***In G-Rank, all sharpness levels will bounce, requiring the use of Mind's Eye. **Its fire becomes blue, creating patches of glass when they strike the ground. *'Tired' **Will begin to drool from the mouth. **Will dig up a Konchu to restore stamina. **Cannot perform any fire-based attacks. Mounts The standard flying wyvern mount, with its head, back, and tail available. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Bird Wyvern *Superfamily: Eared Bird Wyvern *Family: Kut-Ku *Species: Yian Kut-Ku Habitat Range Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku inhabits exclusively dry, desert-like regions. It has been sighted in the Desert, Sandy Plains, Dunes, Everwood, Wildspire Waste, Gorge, White Lake, and Origin Isle. Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Attacks Shared with Yian Kut-Ku and Yian Garuga *'Roar': Performs a roar in the manner of Yian Garuga, raising its head and spreading its wings before unleashing a powerful shriek. Only does this upon getting enraged. *'Chicken Rush': Pauses with a slight crouching motion, then springs forward into a violent rush that ends with it falling over onto its face. When enraged, it spits fireballs back and forth, causing Fireblight. *'180 Tail Whip': A standard tail whip, performed up to 2 times in a 180 degree arc each. *'Seed-Pecker': Walks forward while pecking at the ground. When it has its glass armor, this has a chance of causing Bleeding. *'Coming in Hot': Rises into the air and then skims along the ground towards its target, landing when it reaches it. *'Fireball': Raises its head and vomits a fireball in front of it, causing Fireblight. *'Triple Fire Shot': Spreads its wings and raises its head in a circular arc, before spewing three fireballs in rapid succession. This will cause Fireblight on impact. *'Beak Slam': Performs a hop while raising its head high in the air, then hops again while bringing its beak down powerfully. If it's near a glass patch, it may adjust its position itself so its beak breaks the glass. **'Double Beak Slam': A Yian Garuga-like variation of its Beak Slam that occurs twice in a row. Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku Exclusive *'The Floor is Glass': When enraged, Glassmaster's Fireball, Triple Fire Shot, and Charged Firespit will create small circular patches of glass where they impact the ground. The patches do not hinder hunters in any way, but Glassmaster can target them with a Beak Slam, which will break them and cause Bleeding. *'Charged Firespit': Performs the same startup as its Triple Fire Shot, but pauses before firing while flames can be seen glowing in its beak. Then, it releases its charged shot in front of it, resulting in a large explosion and Fireblight. *'Scything Scoop': Similar to Diablos' head swing, it will rear its head and body back and then swing its beak at an angle, tearing up the ground and causing a curtain of sand/dirt to fly upwards. It can do up to three, and, when enraged, will produce flames that turn the sand into glass walls. The sand will cause Blindness if it hits. *'Glass Blower': *'Glass Carpet': G-Rank *'Crystalline Splinterstorm': Music Theme Glassmaster Yian Kut-Ku uses the standard Deviant theme for all of its quests. However, a unique theme plays when its EX version is fought on Origin Isle. Carves |-|Low-Rank= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= ''Skills: Glassmaster Soul X, Glassmaster Soul, '' Quests |-|Low-Rank= |-|High-Rank= |-|G-Rank= Introduction Cutscene First *'Quest': Glassmaster I: Hunt *'Location': Sandy Plains, Area 7 *'Gallery Title': "Your Ass is Glass" *'Synopsis': Second *'Quest': Glassmaster EX: Hunt *'Location': Origin Isle, Area 1 *'Gallery Title': *'Synopsis': Notes *Its ears, beak and tail can be broken. **The ears and beak are both broken by attacking the head. Even if it replenishes its glass layer when enraged, its beak still counts as being broken. *Inspiration for this monster came from Cottonmouth255 wanting a Yian Kut-Ku Deviant that focused more on using its beak as a scoop. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Deviant Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Monster Creation Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Bleeding Monster